The Cute Baby
by Kajune
Summary: Mukuro and Fon become interested in one another and decide to hang out, much to Hibari's annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Cute Baby

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : Mukuro and Fon become interested in one another and decide to hang out, much to Hibari's annoyance.

---

Mukuro liked to take walks along the streets of Namimori, but he often enjoyed walking alone, which means he didn't like being followed. Much to his annoyance, an Arcobaleno is following him quietly for unknown reasons and as he passes by Namimori Junior High, he decides to stops and find out.

"Why is it that you are following me to no end? Arcobaleno." Mukuro calmly asks the baby standing behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he looks into the baby's black eyes, and notices the color of his pacifier. Red. The Arcobaleno of storm, who's appearance also surprisingly resembles Hibari. Mukuro smirks, feeling quite delighted to see this baby.

"I apologize for doing so, but I wanted to know what kind of person you are." The baby answers, smiling widely at the taller male who turns round. "Oh? Why is that?" Mukuro asks, now filled with curiosity.

"I was asked to deliver the Vongola's mist ring to you, but I just got interested into knowing you." Mukuro laughed softly at the answer, not that it was a ridiculous one, but it was kind of, funny in a way for someone to think like that. The baby then hands him the ring, which he takes without questioning. He was already told by Iemitsu that once he was free from prison, he shall rightly become the Vongola family's mist guardian.

He puts the ring on his finger and gives it a look, watching how it shines under the sun's light. He has learned of it's power and has become interested in it more than before. "I see that you like the ring, that's good." Mukuro turned his attentions back to the baby, once he heard his voice. "By the way, my name is Fon, and you are Rokudo Mukuro, am I correct?" Mukuro nods, delighted at how famous he had gotten over these past few months.

"Yes you are, Arcobaleno." He laughs, before continuing. "If you wish to know me better, why don't we go some place private." Fon smiles wider, having to find this person quite interesting. "I see that you do not mind me learning more about you, that's good too. I know the perfect place to go to." "Lead the way." Mukuro says, but immediately has second thoughts as Fon starts walking off. "Or you could sit on my shoulder, if you want."

Fon immediately glances back up at Mukuro, and shows a happy expression. It is rare for anyone to offer him the ride around places. "That would be delightful. Xie xie." Fon hops onto Mukuro's shoulder and points towards their destination. Being of Chinese descent, he enjoys Chinese restauraunts, and there is only one in Namimori that he likes so much. He just hopes Mukuro, who is said to be of Italian descent, would like it too.

Once they are out of sight, Hibari walks away from the window and growls. He doesn't like having Mukuro being with someone who looks like him. A baby or not the thought just pisses him off. So to make things go his way, he will follow them with tonfas ready in his hands.

He's going to bite them both to death.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : The Cute Baby

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

It was quite unexpected for Mukuro to be led to a Chinese restaurant. When he said private, he didn't mean places such as a restaurant, but there wasn't much of a problem if he went inside and had a conversation with the Arcobaleno. "I like this place very much, since it always reminds me home." Mukuro looked at the baby on his shoulder, becoming more curious about said baby's origins. "You're Chinese, aren't you?" The answer was quite obvious, since just by looking at how the baby was dressed, one should clearly be able to tell where the baby was born. "Yes I am." Fon answered, happily.

The two then entered the restaurant and were quickly seated to a table, with two comfy chairs. Fon seemed to be a regular customer, seeing how a waitress handed him a pile of books. He had them placed next to Mukuro before jumping on top, and sitting slightly above the table. Fon thanked her before she walked away, only to return with two menus.

Mukuro scanned the list of foods he could eat with a delightful smile. It wasn't often that he would order Chinese food, and though his smile could fool anyone it could not fool Fon, who could tell that the other was having trouble choosing. "Why don't I order a traditional Chinese dish, it's very nice." Mukuro looked at the baby, and as much as he would rather have something else just to be safe, he nodded.

The waitress who had left a minute ago came back from another table to receive their orders. Fon said something in Chinese and the woman was soon walking away from them. Mukuro failed to stop smiling as he stared at the baby. He was clearly an Arcobaleno and one who speaks politely, unlike the other, greedy Arcobaleno.

When Fon turned round and noticed the other's stare, he looked confused. "What is it?" Mukuro let out a soft chuckle before gesturing him to come closer. Fon enjoyed Mukuro's good manners towards him and started to trust him more. He got up from his sitting position and hopped onto the table before sitting right in front of Mukuro. The two exchanged glances quietly before Mukuro let out another soft laughter.

"You are clearly not of Italian or Japanese descent, as I can see by the way you act." He stated, only to please the other without knowing. "You are unexpectedly nice to me even though we are actually strangers." Fon words helped Mukuro to understand that the baby was definitely under a curse and his mind had not made up some piece of knowledge. The baby spoke like an adult and knew how to behave very much. The thought made him smile even wider.

It was until he came back into reality did he notice the baby stare at his right eye. "Why is it?" He asks, as if the answer was not obvious. "Your eye is unlike anybody else's. May I ask why?" Mukuro laughed again, but instead of allowing the other to know the truth about something, he shook his head. The smile on Fon's face was whipped off due to the unexpected reaction but somehow he could sense the other, feeling a bit tense.

He smiled, and walked up closer to Mukuro lifted his head up by the chin. "I apologize for asking, and I don't mind you not telling me." Mukuro smiled kindly, and much to Fon's surprise, he lifted him off the table and held him in his arms. "This has rarely happened to me. What is it that has caused you to do this?" Fon sounded a bit nervous, though he wasn't show it threw his expression. Mukuro couldn't help but smile even wider for each time he saw the baby's soft face.

"I somehow find you quite cute." Fon blushed lightly at the somewhat compliment, and let out a short laughter. "I appreciate that very much." Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted when a tonfa came bashing threw the glass window and frightening their waitress 'till she screamed. She had dropped their orders and was feeling terrified as she soon spotted the attacker, who had a murderous aura around him.

She ran off, while Mukuro and Fon looked out the window to spot an unexpected guest. "Hibari...Kyouya." Indeed there was a murderous purple aura around his body, while his eyes glowed yellow stars from behind his bangs that covered half his face. He looked scary, but both boys tried not to react too much to it. Though neither of them knew why he was so angry.

"What is-" Mukuro was cut off but a cold and scary voice, belonging to the teenager who looking right back at them. "Leave that baby alone." He sounded very threatening, but Mukuro wasn't the one to just give-up so easily, and he also had his own reasons why he was with Fon, though he had no clue as to why Hibari didn't like him with the baby.

"Why? He's just a cute-looking baby." Mukuro cooed, as he looked down at Fon, who gave him a happy smile as his cheeks blushed light pink. "I don't care. Do as I say or be bitten to death." The teenager slowly approached the broken window and by doing so did he send shivers up the others' spines. They didn't show any fear, despite how terrified they felt deep down. Hibari was a deadly one, and it was clear that once he gave out threats, he would take action immediately.

"Now." Hibari growled, eyes continuing to glare. His aura started to fade but he continued to look deadly. "Why do you hate babies so much? While this one in particular is too cute to ignore." Mukuro says, as he smiled a bit cheekily. Fon was flattered by his words and never knew that someone would really think of him as 'cute'. Though he may seem cute in infant form, it didn't mean that he would truly accept that fact. Yet he was happy that Mukuro saw him that way, and was being very kind to protect him. The thought made him smile happily again. "Say what you want, but I still want you out of here right now." Mukuro sighed. He didn't like what was going on but he also didn't want to cause trouble with the Vongola family's cloud guardian.

"Can't I be with for a little longer?" Hibari shook his head slowly, as his glare only grew worse. As if that was even possible. He now stood just outside the restaurant as he slightly leaned towards the two boys who were together, much to his disliking. "Please~!" Mukuro pleaded. The attention was making Fon feel very delighted, though he didn't show much of it, he could actually laugh happily due to all of it. He just didn't for his and Mukuro's safety.

"You really think he's cute?" Hibari asks, his tone still hinting out threats towards Mukuro. "Absolutely." Mukuro grinned, hoping that his answer would make Hibari leave him in peace. "I have not seen anything more cuter." Hibari sighed heavily, much to Mukuro's surprise. He didn't like them being together, but if he allowed Mukuro some time with the baby, he could at least have something as an exchange. "Let me bite you to death at your place if you wish to stay with him longer."

Both Fon and Mukuro looked back at him, a bit surprised, and worried. Though Mukuro's expression quickly changed and he smiled widely. It was worth it, since he seemed to be attracted to the baby he had a good manner, and it wasn't like Mukuro to follow orders anyway. "Fine." Fon looked back up at Mukuro this time, now surprised at him for accepting such a dangerous offer. Hibari smiled shortly, and walked away. Though the aura wasn't there, there was still a hint of anger spreading out from all corners of Hibari's body.

"It is so unexpected for you to take that risk, just to be with me." Fon said, with a smile. He was very delighted with the other's interest in him, that had grown quite fast. He can clearly see that Mukuro was unlike anybody else, especially the members he knew in Tsuna's family. He was different in both manners and personality. It interested Fon a lot, and so did Fon's differences to his fellow Arcobalenos interest Mukuro.

"Do not worry, I am not going to do what his says." Fon gasped, uncomfortable with the other's statement. "But-" He was cut off, not only by words but by the happy smile Mukuro was showing him. "All I wish to do is to spend some time with you, and nothing should get in the way of that." Fon looked a bit worried, but only brefily after Mukuro's words. Reborn did tell him that Mukuro was strong, and always knew what he was doing. This information was given to him before he picked up the ring to give to Mukuro.

"Okay, I hope you promise me that." Mukuro nodded, and the two happily sat talking together. Even though the waitress and the other customer didn't seem too happy with the sudden event, they eventually got better, and did their best to forget about it all. Even though the window was still broken and a tonfa still lying still on the floor. The order was remade and given to Mukuro and Fon.

It was lucky for Mukuro to have Fon with him, or he wouldn't of known how to eat it properly. The taste was not too bad, but Mukuro was not going to get addicted to it for sure. He would choose this as the last time he would eat Chinese food, unknown to Fon. The two soon finished their meals and, when the baby felt it was time, they parted. "See you again, Mukuro." Fon said just outside the restaurant. He always felt so much more comfy whenever he saw Mukuro smile that, happy smile at him. He smiled back a similar smile and received a wave from Mukuro. "Arrivederci."

Mukuro walked off, without knowing that Fon still had his eyes on him. He let out a short laughter, before saying one last thing and leave. "Zai Jians."

Ever since that day, the two became friends.

---

**Owari**


End file.
